Dawn of Armageddon
by Lord Vetrax
Summary: The X-Men recruit a unstable new mutant. Chapter 2 is up! The X-Men move to capture Jared. Why not take some time out to R&R?
1. The Mutation

This is my first attempt at an X-Men fan fic so please be kind. The first chapter is more of a test run, to whet the audiences appetite. Lets see how it goes.  
  
Dawn of Armageddon  
  
He blended in perfectly with the darkness around him. His black coat billows behind him like it has a life of its own, blending with the shadows. It was fall in Albany, New York and the nights were pitch black. He paused to lean against a brick wall, visibly exhausted. He had not stopped walking since morning. He had no food, no shelter and no friends. Yet this young man took such pride in his appearance. His hair was carefully spiked up, a small silver earring polished to the brightest it could be, his pale complexion devoid of blemishes, save for a scar that ran vertically down his left eye. His eyes, that is what damned him. For his eyes were red. Blood red. People took one look at him and branded him a monster, a mutant, a freak. His own parents drove him out of his house onto the streets. His own father had given him the scar that decorated his face. Sighing, he once again began walking, unaware that he was being followed.  
  
As custom demands, after a big game in any sport, there is always a party afterward. This was no different here. The football team had secured their spot in the championship game, and that called for a celebration. The alcohol flowed freely late into the night. Some of the more drunk players had slipped out and were now wobbling after the young man. They had decided to "have some fun". Their idea of fun was to beat up on an outnumbered person walking down the street. They followed closely until their leader, the captain of the team, rushed the young man. The other four players cheered and chased after him.  
  
The world turned upside down on him. He blamed himself for being so wrapped up in his own self pity, that he had no warning. The captain slammed into the back of his legs, which buckled and drove him to his knees. The captain laughed and delivered a kick to the side of his face. He fell to his side. The captain advanced to attack again. But he didn't expect the young man to fight back. Quickly, he pushed himself to his feet and faced the captain. The captain appeared shocked for a moment before lashing out with a fist. The punch was blocked with a forearm. Then the captain saw a fist flying toward his face. The young man felt a satisfying crunch as the captain's nose caved in on itself. With the captain down the young man turned to make his escape. Instead he found himself surrounded by four angry looking jocks.  
  
Not even on his best day could he hope to fight back against four football players. They swarmed him, punching, kicking, piling on. He was driven to the cold, hard ground. The blows fell like rain. His back, neck and shoulders took the brunt of the assault. One jock stomped on the back of his head. The ground came rushing up to meet him. Luckily, he was able to turn his head at the last second and avoid a broken nose. The taste of copper filled his mouth. Darkness began to creep into his vision. On the edge on consciousness, a burning began to replace the pain. It felt as though hot pokers were buried under his skin. It became hotter and hotter until it was gone. Inhuman shrieks split through the night. He looked up, at his attackers. They were writhing in pain. Their arms and legs were nothing but blackened bones, with a few scant traces of blood and tendons. The rest of their bodies were slowly getting the same treatment. Like an invisible beast devouring their flesh, the skin and muscle was seared off their ribs. Organs disintegrated into ash. The only whole part of their bodies was their heads. They still tried to scream, but having no lungs, it was impossible. In seconds, only a black skull remained.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Emotions flooded through his mind. One word remained constant. Mutant. He looked at his hands. They looked like fire, but strange. The flames were a mixture of black and red. Eventually, the fire seemed to be sucked back into his hands, which once again turned back to their normal appearance. Fighting the pain and urge to vomit, he ran until morning.  
  
Miles away, a huge computer screen displayed a photo of the young man. Professor Charles Xavier watched the screen intently, waiting for information on this person. His eyes narrowed at the information, before sending out a psychic message to all people in the mansion, telling them to suit up and report to the Blackbird immediately.  
  
NEW MUTANT FOUND  
  
Name: Jared Denton  
  
Location: Albany, New York  
  
Age: 18  
  
Powers: UNKNOWN, too radical to classify  
  
APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION  
  
So, there it is. Why not give me some feedback? Tell me what you think. Questions, comments, ideas, all are welcome. See you next chapter. 


	2. The Chase

Since I forgot it in the first chapter: I don't own X-Men, Marvel does. But the rest is mine. Enjoy the second chapter. Thanks for my first review, charmed1s! I hope that this description of Jared will be adequate: Jared is about 6'6, 268 lbs., very muscular, his hair is black and spiked up, eyes red, and complexion is pale. He wears a silver earring in his left ear. A scar runs vertically across his left eye. At this point, Jared wears a long black coat, leather gloves, combat boots and black jeans. Of course, once he joins the X-Men his costume and appearance will change slightly. That will be covered when the time comes. As for Rogue.well, she will play a significant role in Jared's future, heh.  
  
Chapter 1: The Chase  
  
The sun tore through the darkness like a scythe, lancing down from the heavens into Jared. He had run from his crime all night. Every time he stopped, the image of their ashen bodies flooded into his mind. It was all he could do to stop running, but eventually, physical and mental exhaustion beat the will to run. A darkened alley was the only shelter available. Jared grimaced as he removed his long dark coat. Purple bruises covered his arms, those were plainly visible, his black shirt masked the others. Most people had not given him a second thought, for he covered his eyes with mirrored sunglasses. Taking the coat, Jared carefully rolled the jacket into a makeshift pillow. Resting for the first time in two days, Jared immediately fell asleep. But the sleep was not kind. His sub conscience weaves dark dreams. Dreams that brought back last night. He relives the murder, in every detail. Only this time Jared's power also affects him. He watches his flesh crisp and flake away like snow. Just before his head is devoured by the monstrous power, the world drops away.  
  
Darkness fills Jared's mind. In his dream, he can only see. Other than that he is completely paralyzed. Unable to move at all, Jared can only stare straight ahead. There is a small distortion in the infinite blackness. Bright green eyes suddenly appear in the inky space. They move right up to Jared and unblinking bore into his own eyes. The eyes show interest and curiosity as they study him. A look of malevolence appears in the neon green. Suddenly, the very darkness begins twist and mold itself as if the entire area is some great black liquid. Out of the bending shadows comes a hand, claw-like and beastly. It reaches its deadly grip toward Jared, flexing its fingers. Just before reaching Jared, a whoosh is heard, like a jet. The creature strains to grab Jared but the dream is already fading as Jared wakes up.  
  
Jared awakens to find a group of strangely costumed people, standing in front of him. Jared quickly drags himself to his feet, takes a half- second look at the X-Men, and then tears off down the ally, snatching up his coat in the process.  
  
Cyclops swears under his breath before starting to shout orders to the rest of the team. Before he can get more then a word out the X-Man known as Beast interrupts him.  
  
"Sorry Scott, but the Professor has put me in charge of this particular recruitment. Apparently, this particular mutant possesses a different gift then the ones we trained for. I have to get close enough to administer this to him." Beast holds up a syringe filled with a pale green liquid. "That should knock him out cold instantly. Team, try to head him off toward my direction. But do not attempt to incapacitate him yourselves. We have no idea what may activate his powers."  
  
With that final warning, Beast nimbly climbs a drainpipe and disappears over the rooftops. The X-Men break into groups and begin chasing Jared.  
  
Jared runs as fast as possible, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He did not know who these people were but he had a good idea why they were chasing him. He was a mutant and a murderer. What other reason did they need? As Jared thought about the possibilities, there was the distinct smell of brimstone and a bamf sound. In that instant, Jared no longer saw an alley, but a furry blue creature.  
  
"Holy Christ!"  
  
Nightcrawler gave a small smile.  
  
"Sorry, if I frightened you. I have that effect on some people. Most mutants do."  
  
"You, you're a mutant?"  
  
"Ja, ve all are. Ve only vant to help you. Come vith us."  
  
Jared appeared to be taken aback by the kindness this mutant showed him. Nightcrawler noticed that his words were taking an effect. He held out his three-fingered hand. Jared slowly began to reach for it. Just as he was about to give in, a girl in a brown ponytail suddenly walked through the alley wall. Jared looked shocked and turned toward her.  
  
"You guys! Like, he's down this way!"  
  
At that moment the rest of the X-Men, Cyclops, Jean, Spyke, and Rogue appeared at the other end of the alley and began racing toward him. Jared turns to glare at Nightcrawler.  
  
"Get out of my way. I thought I could trust you, but now it may be a long time before I do so again."  
  
Jared runs past Nightcrawler, who makes no move to stop him. The rest of the team arrives and Nightcrawler begins to chew them out.  
  
"Mein Gott! I was about to get him to come vith us! Two more seconds! That's all I needed! Now, there he goes!"  
  
Spyke prepares his bone spears. "I'll stop him. Check this out!"  
  
Spyke launches a bone spear down the alley at Jared. The spear hits him in the shoulder and nails him to the wall. Unfortunately for Jared, Spyke's aim is a bit off. The spike drives through Jared's shoulder. Jared tries to pull off the wall but cannot maneuver to tear free of the spike.  
  
Spyke pumps his fist in the air. "Whoo, hoo! I got him! See how easy that was guys?"  
  
Rogue moves up to Spyke and hits him hard in the head. "Porcupine, are yah brain-dead? Didn't yah hear what Hank told us? He said not to try and stop him ourselves! God, take those bone spikes out of your ears and follow directions!"  
  
"Sheesh, don't I even get a thank you for saving us the trouble of running?" says Spyke as he rubs his head.  
  
Regardless, the X-Men walk toward the impaled Jared, who continues to struggle. They circle him to cut off both escape routes. Once Jared realizes that he cannot escape he vows to fight. With the last of his strength, he grabs the spear and wrenches it out of his shoulder with a cry. He tosses away the bloody spear and faces off with the X-Men. He takes a good look at each one. His eyes linger over the one with the white streak in her hair. Cyclops whispers in Nightcrawler's ear.  
  
"Is it just me or is this guy eyeing up Rogue?"  
  
Despite the tension, Cyclops and Nightcrawler laugh.  
  
Jared doesn't hear the comment but remains focused on defeating these guys. The joke behind them, the X-Men begin to close the circle. As Jared becomes more and more nervous, the burning makes its return. He feels it getting hotter and hotter.  
  
The X-Men watch in awe as Jared's hands turn to black and red fire. His sunglasses fall away to reveal not blood red eyes, but an endless swirling vortex of black and red. Suddenly, Jared's whole body begins to take on a reddish glow. The X-Men hear Jared whisper, "I'm sorry." The glow reaches its peak.then it is gone. Jared falls to the ground. Beast stands behind him, empty syringe in his hand.  
  
"Looks like I arrived just in time." 


End file.
